Akhirnya Aku Memilikimu oneshoot
by Sasuke Seme Kece
Summary: Masalah yang menimpa keluarga Naruto, membuatnya melarikan diri dari rumah dan dia memutuskan numpang hidup di rumah sahabat terbaiknya Sasuke  WARNING: OOC, lemon, boys love..  enjoy


**Akhirnya aku memilikimu**

**By: Yanz**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M (for sex conten)**

**WARNING: about gay and sex, OOC, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT PLEASE DON'T READ**

Ciak.. ciaak.. begitu mungkin suara burung yang kudengar di langit, atau lebih tepatnya ek… ek…? Entahlah toh cerita ini bukan membahas bagai mana burung itu berbunyi atau bagaimana burung itu berkembang biak, karena aku bukan ahli burung ok, so don't ask me again and don't blaming me if I wrong about it. Pada intinya burung yang berterbangan di langit menandakan sekarang sudah sore, didukung dengan adanya warna kuning keemasan di langit.

Aku menyusuri jalan dengan raut wajah santai meskipun hati ini gundah gulana memikirkan pada siapa aku menumpang makan malam ini? Tapi aku bukanlah seorang gembel, sekarang aku menggunakan topi yang lagi trend di kalangan anak gaul, hearphone di kupingku, jaket merah limited edition yang kubeli di mall kota sebelah (okay aku terlalu pamer), dan celana skinny jins warna putih yang menempel di kaki dan tititku, kasihan tititku terjepit semoga kau tidak impoten sayang, ya… dapat kalian bayangkan kan betapa kerennya aku sekarang bagaikan Minwoo personil boyfriend boyband dari Korea itu, mungkin sebagian sudah tau boyband itu yang semua personilnya unyu-unyu seperti aku, yang gak tau NDESO!

Ok kembali pada topic, aku menyeret dua koper besar sehingga sepanjang jalan yang kutelusuri aku terus jadi pusat perhatian, mungkin mereka fikir aku artis dari Korea yang baru saja datang ke Negara ini, mereka tidak akan menyangka kalau aku ini anak terlantar yang memutuskan kabur dari rumahku (mungkin?).

Maaf dari tadi aku terus-menerus ngalor ngidul menjelaskan hal tidak penting sedangkan jati diriku sendiri belum kuperjelas, ok namaku Naruto Namikaze sekali lagi kuperjelas bahwa aku kabur, tolong kalian Tanya kenapa! Ok karena rumahku yang panas bagaikan neraka jahanam sekarang, apalagi penyebabnya kalau bukan karena orang tuaku yang bertengkar, mereka terus berdebat bahkan papa memukul mama padahal jelas-jelas pusat dari masalah itu adalah papa, ya… papa yang sangat malas berkerja membuat mama marah besar padahal mama adalah type wanita gila kerja, mereka terus menyalahkan dan aku tau itu gak akan berakhir kalau tak ada yang mau mengalah, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan memutuskan bercerai, amin (eh?). mungkin aku lebih senang jika mereka berpisah dan pastinya aku akan memilih hidup bersama mama, cause I hate dad. Atas dasar apa mama mau menikahi papa itu pun aku tak tau mungkin kah karena wajah tampannya? Tapi buat apa tampan kalau makan hati, tapi aku sedikit bersyukur karena wajah tampanku ini keturunan dari papa , meskipun sikap kasarnya dan tidak bertanggung jawabnya membuatku gerah… kau buatku gerah rah rah rah ini lebih dari sekedar rasa STOP! Kenapa aku malah bernyanyi, cemes lagi. Haah… yang pasti malam ini aku menginap dulu dirumah orang yang kukenal.

Lalu mataku tertuju pada ayam yang memakani sampah di jalan, waw pantatnya begitu sexy (what the hell?) no, bukan begitu, hanya saja pantat ayam itu mengingatkanku pada sahabat baikku di sekolah yang memiliki rambut seperti pantat ayam, dialah Sasuke Uchiha, aku heran kenapa anak itu tidak memiliki handphone? Fb ataupun twitter, padahal dia bukan type anak yang kuper atau pun gaptek, melihat begitu lengkapnya perangkat keras di rumahnya, katanya dia benci dunia maya dan lebih baik menghadapi kehidupan di depannya, hah… dia tak mengerti betapa asiknya dunia maya, kalau sudah begini akulah yang repot, bagaimana tidak, kalau datang ke rumahnya tanpa memberi kabar pasti kamarnya sangat berantakan dan bau.

TOK.. TOK..

Suara ketukan itu menandakan aku telah sampai di rumah Sasuke, padahal sudah lebih lima menit aku menunggu tapi tak ada tanda kehidupan dari dalam sana, dimana dimana dimana~ Sasuke dimana woy?

CEKLEK!

Aku mendengar suara kunci rumah itu berbunyi dan aku pun memasang pose sekeren mungkin di depan pintu.

"Hn.. ada perlu apa?" tanyanya dingin, aku melihat ada sikat gigi yang masih menempel di mulutnya.

Aku pun tersenyum lebar , "Aku numpang hidup buat malam ini ya? Paling lama satu minggu,"

"Kebiasaan, memang kau tak punya teman lain yang bisa kau repotkan?"

"Tak ada yang sebaik kau kawan," ucapku sambil memeluknya dari depan.

Dia hanya mendelik kesal, tapi aku tak ambil hati karena memang begitu ciri khasnya, diluar judes namun hatinya baik, aku tarik sikat giginya dan memasukkan dalam mulutku, hal biasa buat kami dalam berbagi, miliknya adalah milikku begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kalau lapar, ambil sendiri makanan di kulkas," ucapnya seraya menyeret koper-koperku ke kamarnya, aku pun mengambil nasi goreng yang sepertinya sisa makan sore Sasuke barusan. hmm sepi sekali, dimana orang tuanya fikirku.

Selesai makan aku pun naik ke atas menuju kamar Sasuke, "Orang tuamu mana? Sepi sekali," tanyaku.

"Keluar kota, ada sepupu yang menikah."

"Waah.. kita Cuma berduaan artinya?"

Dia hanya diam dan focus dengan permainan game yang ada di layar komputernya, aku Cuma memajukan bibirku karena kesal, tapi aku kembali tersenyum menatapnya, dari belakang saja dia sangat mempesona apalagi dari depan, bahunya yang bidang dan badannya proporsional. Kami sangat sering mandi bersama dan aku sangat hafal lekuk tubuhnya yang dapat membuat juniorku 'turn on'.

Dia pun tau persis siapa aku tapi aku heran kenapa dia tetap setia menjadi sahabatku? Apa dia tidak takut ketularan gay sepertiku?

Tapi aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertinya, yang selalu melindungiku dan memahami perasaanku tanpa memandang jijik terhadapku, makanya dia lah yang menjadi tempat pencurahan hatiku, segala kehidupan menyimpangku dari yang maya ataupun nyata, dia pun suka membaca karya tulisku yang berbau menyimpang, tapi dia tidak perduli mungkin karena menurutnya tulisan itu adalah suatu karya sastra walau berbentuk normal atau abnormal tetap saja suatu karya makanya dengan senang hati dia membaca karyaku, kadang aku heran saat aku menyodorkan karyaku yang rada fulgar dia malah tertawa, katanya sangat lucu, apakah dia mau mengatakan hubungan sex gay itu menjijikan? Kuharap tidak.

"Buka internet dong!" kataku sambil bergelayutan di tangannya.

Matanya tetap focus ke layar computer, "Lain kali saja, kau tidak dapat melihat apa kalau sekarang aku sedang sibuk."

"Hah… begitu kau bilang sibuk," aku langsung cemberut karena diacuhkan lagi, namun terbesit ide jahil di otakku untuk menghentikan aktifitasnya.

Aku kembali mendekatinya, memposisiskan kepalaku di tengkuknya, dan meniup-niup tengkuknya sehingga perhatiannya terfokus padaku, "Aaakh… kau ini! Ah shit, aku mati kan jadinya," protesnya saat permainan gamenya berakhir.

"Nah.. sudah kalah, ayo buka internet, aku mau melihat TS'ku di GIF (gay Indonesia forum)."

"Kau membuat cerita baru?"

"Iya.. baca ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar hahaha."

Dia pun terpaksa mengikuti perintahku, dia juga mau-maunya membuat akun di GIF hanya buat mengomentari cerita-ceritaku padahal dia bukan gay, atau sekarang dia gay? Sebenarnya aku sedikit berharap… namun disisi lain aku tak mau orang yang sangat baik padaku ini jadi sepertiku.

Aku berjongkok di depan meja computer Sasuke, dan dia duduk di bangku tepat di punggungku (bisa dibayangkan?)

"Hmmm rambutmu bau matahari, cepat mandi!" perintahnya padaku.

"Nanti saja, lagi asik ini balas komentar," jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Hmmm.. kalau begitu aku mandi duluan."

Aktifitas jemariku langsung berhenti, "Tunggu, aku ikut, mandi bersama pasti lebih bersih," pintaku dengan senyuman penuh harap.

Dia langsung mengacak-acak rambutku dan merangkul bahuku.

Jantungku rasanya berdetak sangat kencang saat menatap dia yang melucuti semua pakaiannya dan menyisakan CD'nya, kulitnya putih dan bersih, gak ada panunya hehe. Aku juga melucuti pakaianku tapi… oh damn, rupanya ada yang sudah membengkak di dalam celanaku, mungkin Sasuke akan biasa saja karena sudah sering mendapati fenomena ini.

"Turn on lagi? Ckckck…"

"Hehehehe… biasa, 'dia' gak tahan kalau ada pemuda yang sangat sexy dan bugil dihadapan'nya' hehehe,"

Aku berdiri di hadapannya, bersama-sama menikmati shower, aku terus tersenyum menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat, mungkin Cuma dia lah yang saat ini dapat membuat hatiku damai dan melupakan orang tuaku.

"Emmm huh.." kudengar dia bergumam tidak jelas dan berusaha menatap arah lain, kenapa dengannya? Tidak seperti biasanya dia bisa menatapku dengan tenang.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanyaku kebingungan sambil mengusap pipi Sasuke.

"Bukan apa-apa," dia meraih tanganku dan menatap jemariku "Jari yang mungil," lanjutnya sambil meneliti jari-jariku.

"Eh? Memang sih, kalau dibanding dengan jarimu, jariku jadi kecil," jawabku dengan wajah polos.

Dia jadi mengerutkan dahinya, dan mengecup jari-jariku, aku sedikit tersentak kaget, kenapa dia melakukannya?

"Aku bingung, aku… emmh.. mau bertanya."

"Ka-kau mau bertanya apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku sedikit gugup mengetahui keanehan dengan sifat Sasuke.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku memikirkanmu? Ditambah lagi kau selalu hadir dimimpiku, kenapa? Aku sudah bosan bertemu denganmu tiap hari tapi dimalam hari pun kau menggangguku."

Mengganggu? Oh shit, jadi dimatanya aku hanya seorang pengganggu.. aku langsung tertunduk lesu, tapi…

Hup…

Dia menarik pinggangku dan mendekap tubuhku, mukaku terasa memanas, begitu juga suhu tubuhku, jantungku pun berdetak tak keruan.

Hening…

Tak satu pun dari kami ada yang berani mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Sekitar 10 menit kami berpelukan dalam guyuran air di shower, dingin bercampur raduk rasanya, akhirnya aku pun bersuara, "Ehmm… aku kedinginan, ayo cepat kita selesaikan mandinya."

"Emmm… iya, biar kuambil sabun," ucapnya, sekilas dia menatap tubuhku, dan juniorku yang 'turn on' dengan sempurna, aku semakin malu tapi dia tersenyum tipis melihatku yang pucat karena gugup.

Dia sabuni pipiku, turun ke leherku aku sedikit curiga dengan tatapannya, lalu tiba-tiba kukecup dagunya… yaah Cuma sampai dagunya, karena tinggiku yang hanya seleher dia.

"Ah… kau ini.. mulai berani ya.." dia mendekatiku dan mencium batang hidungku, haahh rasanya bahagia sekali, dapat serapat ini dan menghirup aroma mind dari nafasnya karena pasta gigi yang baru saja dia pakai, rasanya ingin sekali bibir sexy itu mengecup bibirku, dan… harapanku bukan sekedar harapan lagi, dia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku dan melumat bibir atasku, aku memejamkan mataku menikmati sentuhan hangat bibir orang yang sangat kusayangi ini, kemudian dia lumat bibir bawahku, aku pun membalas ciumannya dengan lembut, dan ciuman lembut ini menjadi semakin panas sampai lidah kami bertautan dan penisku berdenyut-denyut riang.

"Ehmmm… maaf kalau aku kelewatan," ucapnya pelan setelah melepas ciuman kami, aku masih terdiam dan terpaku, tidak percaya kalau sahabat yang kufikir normal ini akhirnya berhasil kurobohkan benteng pertahanannya, namun aku sedikit miris, menyadari bahwa aku pengaruh buruk buatnya, aku membelokkannya, aku merasa sangat bersalah.

"Are you ok?" tanyanya saat melihat raut mukaku yang begitu sedih.

"Maafkan aku… gara-gara aku kau jadi begini…" ucapku lirih.

Dia tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengecup bibirku, "Aku sudah tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, bahwa aku menyayangimu, oh tidak… aku mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendapati pernyataan cinta dari seorang Sasuke si prince charming, "Jadi…?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau kau menjadi kekasihku, selalu bersamaku seperti biasa, hanya saja… aku ingin 'memilikimu seutuhnya'"

Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti maksudnya, dengan cepat kami saling menyabuni tubuh kami dan dia meremas-remas pelan penisku yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Badanmu sudah menggigil kedinginan, ayo ke kamar saja," ucapnya sambil menciumi leherku.

Setelah kami memakai handuk kami pun berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke yang menyatu dengan kamar mandi ini.

Dia merebahkan tubuhku di kasur dan menunggangi tubuhku, kami saling tatap dan berciuman.

"Aaaahh… eeehh… emmm aahhh… geli," desahku saat lidahnya bermain di leherku.

"Ummm emmmm ssssrrphh.. emmmh.." gumamnya saat menjilat dan menghisap leherku.

Aku menggeliat nikmat, lidahnya turun lagi ke dadaku, melumat dan menggigit kecil nippleku dan menambah efek rangsangan yang luar biasa disekujur tubuhku, kemudian kutarik handuk yang menutupi kejantanannya, wow… bukan hanya aku, ternyata dia pun 'turn on'.

Kuelus dan kuremas penis kokohnya sedangkan dia melahap dadaku penuh nafsu, tangannya juga menarik handukku dan melemparnya entah kemana.

"Aaaaah… oohhh… enakk.. aaahhh.." aku kembali mendesah saat lidah-lidah nakalnya bermain di perut dan pusarku, rasanya nikmat sekali.

"Eemmm… bolehkah aku mencicipinya sayang?" Tanya Sasuke saat wajahnya telah berhadapan dengan penisku. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju.

Untuk permulaan dia jilat ujung penisku yang membuatku merasakan geli campur nikmat, "Aaaakhh… aaahh Sasuke.. aahhh… terus…"

Kemudian dia melahap habis penisku kedalam mulutnya, sensasi hangat ditambah gigitan kecil Sasuke membuatku kenikmatan, disisi lain tangannya meremas kedua bolaku.

"Aaaakkhh aaahhh… ooohh.." aku sedikit menjerit saat jarinya menerobos lubangku, tangan kirinya mengocok penisku sedangkan mulutnya mengulum kedua bolaku, aku semakin menggelinjang nikmat dan mendesah sehebat mungkin.

Dia kembali merangkak naik untuk menciumi bibirku sedangkan tangannya aktif mengocok penisku, semakin lama semakin licin dan cepat dan akhirnya croot… crott.. crooot… "Aaarrgghhh aahhhh ahhhh… ooohh.." aku menggerang hebat saat kurasakan cairan kenikmatan itu terbebaskan juga dan cipratannya tepat mengenai perut six packnya Sasuke, aku sedikit merinding huuh..

Dia menciumi lembut kening dan bibirku sebelum berkata, "Ehhmm bolehkah aku memasukimu?"

Mukaku semakin memanas dan tentu saja aku mau, suatu mimpi tak dapat kupercaya, ini benar-benar terjadi.

"Bo-boleh…" jawabku gugup.

Dia mengambil cairan sperma yang tadi kucipratkan ke perutnya, lalu mengoleskannya pada penisnya dan lubangku.

Dia buka selangkanganku dengan lebar dan menusuk-nusuk lubangku dengan jari-jarinya, "Aaaakkhh… aahhhh ehhhmmm aaahh.." aku mendesah kenikmatan.

Tidak begitu lama dia memainkan tangannya dilubangku kemudian dia mengarahkan kejantanannya di lubangku, dia menggesek-gesekkan penisnya yang cukup besar itu di pangkal lubangku, "Apa kau siap sayang?" bisiknya sebelum memasukkan kejantanannya pada lubang virginku, yaa memang masih virgin, karena aku tidak berani memberikannya pada siapapun namun buat Sasuke yang sangat kusayangi dari dulu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak.

"Iya, aku siap," jawabku sambil tersenyum namun senyumku sirna saat benda besar itu menghentak lubangku, sangat sakit, "AARRRRGGHHH AAAHHH AAAHH SAKITT ARGHH…" aku mengerang dan meronta-ronta saat penisnya menyentuh dinding-dinding lubangku, namun dia berusaha menenangkanku dengan menciumi bibir dan leherku, menatap wajahnya, wajah orang yang aku cinta, rasa sakit itu pun dapat kulupakan, aku berusaha tenang, dan saat aku tidak menggerang lagi barulah Sasuke berani menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, "Aaahh… aahh… oooohhh.. Sasuke uuuhh.."

Semakin lama gerakan Sasuke semakin lancar dan aku pun mulai menikmati tusukannya, "Aaaahhh… aahhh… faster aahhh.." desahku dan tusukannya semakin cepat dan cepat, aku kembali menggerang merasakan panas, sakit dan nikmat yang bercampur aduk di dalam lubangku.

Croott… croott.. croott.. tidak sempat Sasuke menarik penisnya di lubangku, cairan cintanya menyirami lubangku, jadi sangat basah dan lengket.

Dia yang kelelahan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya, dan kami masih menempel sekarang, keringat yang mengguyur wajahnya pun menetes ke wajahku, dia tersenyum bahagia dan mengecup bibirku, "Emmmh… terimakasih Naruto."

Aku juga tersenyum bahagia karena malam ini, saat ini mimpiku menjadi nyata.

"I love you," bisiknya.

"I love you more…"

"I love you most."

"Akhirnya aku memilikimu."

END

Np: maaf kalau aneh dan banyak kesalahan karena sebenarnya ini cerpen original buatanku yang aku edit nama pemerannya, semoga kalian enjoy.. maaf juga buat bahasa yang fulgar kalau memang tidak layak diposting disini. Mohon REVIEW aku masih baru di ffn.


End file.
